Haunted House Game
by LunaTale
Summary: Okay, this story is about a game ... a survival game. Located in a haunted house. Don't worry, it's just a game. Not a real thing. What will happen? Read to find out this is a side story from A Miracle Behind The Death


I just got this idea... I was bored... This one is oneshot. Don't worry, I still write the main story.

Okay... this story is about a haunted house game.. The Chaser have to get out of the house and wake up to the reality..

I even felt afraid when I write this. I'm alone in my room. It's creepy=w="... I louder my television so my room not to quite...I'm not a good at write horror story. So sorry=w="

My other OC appear here.. except for Ren... sorry Ren.. It's kind of hard since you still in Elice's arm.

* * *

"_Sigh…"_The female savior sighed every second attracts the young elf.

"What's wrong Elesis?" The elf asked.

"What's wrong…? What's wrong?" a red marks appear on Elesis's head. The young elf smiles wonders.

"What do you think if you don't do anything for 5 hours!" Elesis screams breaking the Mansion roof. Ryan who was carries a pot trips and break the pot. Sieghart, May, Ronan and Dio who were have a cup of tea peacefully, spit their tea from surprise. Mari's robot breaks into piece because Mari's touching a place that supposed not to be touch. Arme's burning her cook when she's about set the microwave temperature.

"So you're bored?" The female warden asked while she's reading a book.

"Do you think I don't?" Elesis

"Hmm… How about …"the warden thought for a moment but then she's shook her head.

"What?"

"No.. I don't think it's a great idea"

"Tell me! It's okay, anything is fine!"

"…" Elice stares at the female savior.

"Tell everyone to come to my room tonight" She's grinning

_**Elice's front door, midnight**_

"So… tell me again what do us doing here?" The striker asks the mage.

"Don't know.. Elesis tell us to come here"

"How long do we have to wait?" the druid asks.

"Don't know" The female elf raises her shoulder. Suddenly the door opened and Elice walk out from there.

"So… ready?" She's smiling.

"For what?" Lass looks irritated.

"For a game… Anyway, it seems that everyone not here"

"Yes. Dio not interest with this, Mari says that she's busy recreate the robot" Lire

"Okay.. Two peoples are not here. Well that's okay. Come in"

"I wonder what you will do" The female demon teases Elice.

"And I wonder will you survive this survival game" Elice smirks.

"Kyaaa~! Hi everyone~!" a blonde haired girl shouts when the Chaser go in.

"!Wha-What?"The Chaser shocked at what they see.

"Ryan~! Lire~!" A twins orange hair jumped toward the elves. There's a few more behind them.

"Wait! What are they doing here?" Elesis

"Hm~ … I ask them to visit over to accompany me" Elice

"Why don't we start it" A pink haired girl smiles to them.

"Reo, Rei .. don't clinging on them too long" A blue haired girl scold the two twin.

"Awww… but we haven't met for a while… Please Ryune.."

"_Sigh…_ okay then"

"Right.. Right.. Close your eyes. Wait until I said stop" Elice

"Why?" May

"Hm~ just do it"

The Chaser does as she said.

"Right.. Nore" Elice

"Okay, game .. Haunted House.. Begin"

"! Wait! Ghost!" Elesis shouted and open her eyes but found no one there. What she's saw is an old house that will collapse anytime. Around them is a graveyard

"Where is this place?" Lire

"It's.. Creepy ..." Arme shivered

"She said game… so it's maybe an illusion" Lass walk toward the door.

"Yeah.. No way she can teleport us in a second without any sound" May

"Aaaa!"

"W-what?"

"There.. there….." the blue haired girl shivered and points somewhere.

"What? What is it Aira?" Ronan

"There… there…*sob*" Aira shivering. She's frightened. The knights look at where Aira's pointing.

"Nothing there.. " Elesis mutters

"I…I..I saw…I saw a woman … She's….She's stare at…me… " Aira start crying

"Nothing here" May tells them when she's a place that Aira's pointing. Zero hugs her so she would calm down.

"See… nothing there.. it's okay. Zero will protect you" Lire patted the blue haired girl to comfort her.

"But… But…. I saw her.. Her eyes.. Widened… and red.. It's scary…."

"I think this is the game.. we have to insert that house and survive from afraid" Sieghart

"No way! I don't want to insert that house!" Elesis

"What? Are you afraid?" Arme teases her

"N-No! I don-.." She's stopped because she sees everyone looks shocked and speechless. They are pointing to behind her. She's turn behind.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Elesis rushes back and fall on the Chaser that now scream too because of what they see. A woman with her eyes widened and red tears.

"Pft!... Hahahaha! I don't know you afraid of ghost" A girl with black hair appears behind the woman.

"E….Elice….?" Lire

"You…What happen?" Ronan

"Hehe~ .. Didn't I say it.. It's a game, a survival game. Just like what Sieghart says.. You have to enter that house and come out"

"Is…. Is that .. a real thing…?" Elesis pants and shivered

"No.. this one is a doll. Quite scary, eh?"

"Don't talk like that…"

"So… what are you doing here? You will accompany us?" Amy hold her hands together almost crying.

"Nope .. I just tell the rules of this game"

"I.. I don't want to play this game… it's too scary.. " Aira cried.

"It's okay .. The game can't stopped right now.. You have to finish it. Okay~ rule number one, You can't use your power in this game, actually you can't use it"

"Hmp! No way, I will use it" Arme tried to use her magic but nothing happen.

"See… In this game, you just a normal human without power or magic. Rule number two, you enter the house alone"

"!"

"What! Are you crazy? What if something bad happen?" Elesis

"Are you afraid?"

"Hmph… N-no…"

"Well, don't complain then.. So who want to enter first?"

"Me" Sieghart raises his hand.

"Okay then"

Sieghart opens the door and a sound of woman's scream appear. The girls is clinging each other, shivering.

"_Sigh.._ This is just child's game"

Elice shook her head.

"Nope.. What inside is, something you fear most.. don't underestimate this game" Elice is grinning.

"Fine.. So I just need to walk in and walk out, right?"

Elice nods her head. The prime knight walk in and Elice close the door.

"It….it's….so dark inside…" Arme

"Don't worry .."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ELESISSS!" SIeghart shouted loudly breaking everyone's ear.

"W-what? Elesis?" Everyone look at Elesis.

"It seems.. What Sieghart fear most is Elesis…Huhuhu" Elice snickers. Everyone have a bad felling about this.

_**25 minutes later**_

"Right! Next~" Elice called the Chaser

"Me" the pink demon girl walks forward.

"Hm~ .. Do your best then~" Elice smiles.

"I'll defeat this game" May's grinning.

_**When everyone already enter the house….**_

"Gyaaaa!"

"KYAAAA!"

"AAAAAAA!...Deep Impact..Deep Impact…Deep Impact!"

"WUAHHH!"

"…"

"HUAAAA….Who's There!"

"…"

"You know.. my ear will break if we stay here" The pink haired girl mutters while she covering her ears with her hands.

"Hm~ .. I just wonder.. What inside is…"The black haired girl reply while sipped a cup of tea.

"They never know it… they're just dreaming" Ryuna

"Yep.. This game only a dream… Thank Nore" Elice pats the brown haired boy that hold a controller.

"_Sigh…_"

"Elice… I think you should tie those two wolves before they prank those elves…" The blue haired girl sweat drops while she looks at the two orange haired twin that about to doodling the elves.

"Yeah.. Rei! Reo! .. I'll send you to this game if you don't stop"

"Ekkkk! Don't do that! We don't want to see that again"

"Stay.. Down!"

The two wolves sit down near the elves.

"You break the rules right?" Rullu

"Yeah… If I don't do that.. the girls won't enter.. Lire, Amy, Arme, Elesis, and Aira enter the house together.. "

"I don't know Elesis afraid of ghost" the red haired boy who was holds a Kama chuckles.

"Hard outside, soft Inside" another boy with green hair and hold a Kama mutters

"Don't talk like that… It's good.. Too bad Dio and Mari didn't come…" Elice

"Hmm.. They met" Nore mutters.

"Who?"

"The girls, May, and Ryan"

"It's a maze… well.. the other?"

"Hmm… Sieghart is destroying some dolls, Ronan hiding somewhere… Jin, he's fainted, he hit something on his head. Lass, he's almost get out"

"Hm.. When they finally got out the house, they will awake right?" Elice stare at the Chaser Knight that lying at the floor screaming and trembling.

"They like have a nightmare…" Rullu.

"Hmm… I quite sure… The will kill me when they awake" Elice sighs.

"Hehe… I'm sure they will" Rullu smiles warmly.

"Anyway… what should I do with this doll…" Elice points to the woman doll that stand beside her.

"Ah…. Maybe she want a cookie"

* * *

Yes~ Don't no more comment. Review~!


End file.
